A girl I once knew
by LaMichele
Summary: Kotarou Higuchi tried his best to forget his love Mishasan... but now Misha's soul has been resurrected into this young French girl Julie Chollet, who has became a transfer student in Kotarou's class... she doesn't remember being Misha at all


_Misha-san... if you hear me.. I want you to know that I miss you... I want you to know... that I still love you..._

"yo Kotarou! wake up man!" Kotarou snapped out of it. He stared up at Ten-chan who was staring at him in a strange manner "what the heck is wrong with you?" "what...?" Kotarou said sitting up "you kept saying Misha-san Misha-san _Misha-san..._ I know you miss her man, but she's gone... she'll never come back" Kotarou frowned a bit and got up scratching his neck "I don't miss her" "yeah right..." "I don't" "I miss her too Kotarou.. and Shia-san..."

Kotarou looked back at Ten-chan who looked sadly at the ground "I _also_ wish they'd come back" For once Kotarou let his feelings come out "_yeah" _he simply said "i'm more lonely than usual" Ten-chan looked up "dude... are you THAT stupid?!" Kotarou gave him a qustionable look "you have Koboshi and me!" Kotarou gave him a smile "yeah, I know sorry"

At school it was as boring as ever... Kotarou's grades gotten alot better knowing that Misha is out there watching him and cheering him on, Koboshi seems happy.. she changed her hair back to normal but replaced the kitty ears with two red bows

she's gotten taller and she cut her hair, her attitude has changed alot too... she seems so nice and sweet now. Ten-chan is still the sam old laugh-out-loud kind of guy, his grades are still the best.. which still pisses off Dai-chan alot, Ten-chan is still a popular hottie every girl wants him, but he never accepts anyone. Kotarou has also gotten taller, a little taller than Koboshi, he wore his hair a little shorter but his bangs are still long. Dai-chan lost the glasses and got a decent do (no bowl cut XDDD) He acutally looks kinda cute now, his sister lost the madness for Ten-chan and got a real boyfriend since Ten-chan wasn't biting (meaning he doesn't like her that way) but they are still friends. Did I mention that they all are now in High school?

Kotarou sat in class taking notes but also he'd stare out the window alot... ever since Misha-san left... he's day dreamed about how she is.. _Is she okay? does she remember me? Is she happy?_ Those day dreams were broken when the classroom door opened. His eyes trailed to the door and they widened what was standing there. The principal and this girl... with pink hair... she looked _just _like Misha-san, but she looked really nervous and shy. Her cheeks were pink with embarassment and she played with her skirt while the principal talked "this is Julie Chollet... she is a new transfer student from France" (XD wow France wooo!) Kotarou couldn't take his eyes off of her _Misha-san... Misha-san is a... human? _The teacher nodded "Miss. Chollet why don't you go sit by Mr. Higuchi, Kotarou why don't you raise your hand" Kotarou slowly raised his hand and the misterious girl walked to him and sat in the empty desk beside him. He still couldn't take his eyes off her, he watched her all through the lesson. After class Kotarou couldn't hardly get near her and everytime he'd try to talk she wouldn't hear him or she ignored him. After classes she'd walk fast almost running to the next classroom. "gee... she sure is quiet..." said Koboshi watching Julie quietly eat her lunch under a tree. Kotarou sadly watched her "yeah... she wont talk to anyone but teachers... maybe she can't speak our language" "of course she can, in the last class she wrote equations and stuff in our language, i'm sure she could communicate" Kotarou slowly walked up to Julie and sat beside her, Julie slowly stared at him.. her face became pale and her cheeks pink "hi... i'm Kotarou, Kotarou Higuchi... I sit beside you remember?" he smiled. She nodded and gave him a small smile "...yes..." she said. Her voice was so soft and sweet, unlike the high voice of Misha Kotarou knew. Kotarou relaxed and layed back thinking of something to say "..um...mister Higuchi..." she began "call me Kotarou... or Kotarou-kun" "Kotarou-kun.. why do you stare at me, may I ask?" Kotarou went red and stared down at the grass "I uh... i'm just... i'm shy and I just wanted to make friends with you" he said looking back up. She smiled and nodded "okay, we can be friends" _Gosh... I really want to know... I think it's true... this is Misha-san... Misha...-_ Kotarou shaked the thought from his head and looked kinda sad "Kotarou-kun?" he looked at Julie "hey... Julie.. you look... just like someone I used to know... someone... I.." he stopped and looked really sad. Julie blinked and blushed "..oh...I am sorry..." he got up quickly "it's okay.. i'll see you Julie" he walked off fast, trying to hide the tears which were coming.


End file.
